The bad egg and more glitches tales
by JBcristal
Summary: Some of us know what glitches are. And what can they do. One boy with a REALLY bad luck is going to find it the hard way... Currently in Bad egg book
1. The thing starts! Intro

So... Here I am. Bored. Writing a glitch fanfic because i am bored. Yay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-I have here an egg. I´d hoped to hatch it by covering it in hot sand by the hot springs. But that doesn´t seem to be enough… I´ve heard it would be best if it were kept together with Pokémon and carried about. You are a trainer, yes? And your Pokémon radiate vitality. So, what say you? Will you take this egg to hatch?

Ohhhhhh man, this was the worst thing I did in my life. So, I accepted the egg and tried to hatch it. I walked and walked and walked and… well, you got the idea. So… it hatched. What happened was… unexpected… because what hatched of the egg was another egg. Oh man, this is going to be fun… or not.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there is the first chapter. I suppose I will start to do next now…


	2. Oh dammit

Second chapter. Yay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw the egg opening. Back at the Pokémon centre, I brought a baby Pokémon equip. But when the egg opened I was… uh… well…

"What in the freacking…" I sayed while I saw the egg that got out of the other egg. I pointed it with the pokédex. I got a static sound, and then, I could read a name in all the glitch characters there were on the screen. Bad Egg.

"Is this a joke?" I asked, like waiting for someone to get out from somewhere with a camera "ok, this is getting creepy…" And still nothing. "I think now I´m soooo scared" I still thinked someone was doing the Idiot and making a prank. But I was there, like an Idiot, waiting for someone that didn´t exist, So, I saw how people walked around the place I was. Angry, I kicked the egg. And, then… Nothing. As the word means. Nothing was happening around me. Everything froze. I froze. I could feel like something break in me. Like something that was there wasn't any more. Then, the world started to move again. But I still haved that feeling. I went to see the egg. It was gone. So, I decided to see my party at the pokenav that I got when visiting johto. Oh damn.

All my Pokémon were bad eggs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, yay. Second chapter. In this I show the 2 of the 3 things bad egg does. Froze the game and transform the party pokemons into bad eggs.

So, bye-bye!!!


	3. Dont break the fourth wall!

Hey!!! I am backie!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So. After putting the eggs in PC box, I released zero (My pidgeot) and told him to take me to the Cinnabar island. I knowed a good friend that was in vacations there.

"Hey Bill" I said

"Hey Rainbow" Bill. He was a pokemon researcher. He haved a hawaiian shirt right now. After all, it was his vacations.

"I have something you may want to look…"

"Oh, come on, bow!!! (That was how some people call me.) I am in the middle of my vacations!!!"

"Shut up and come!!!"

I dragged him to pokemon centre and I put him in front of the PC after I entered in my account

"So? Just eggs" Said Bill

"Those aren't just eggs!!! They were my pokemon!!!"

"Wow. How did you turned them into eggs again!?"

"I didn't!!! It was the fault of a weird egg that hatched. Then, from the egg appeared another egg. The pokedex said it's called "Bad Egg" and, because I thought someone was making a prank, I kicked it. But then… well, I know its weird, but the world stoped. I feel like something…"

"Wasn't with you after that?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, some time after you called me saying you haved an egg, I feel like something wasn't with me… just as you happened to feel"

Suddenly, a lot of people started telling us that the same happened to them. So… I called zero and went to visit the famous professor oak.

"No." said oak "I don't have an idea"

"Aw… "

"But… there is someone that can maybe help you… is pretty dangerous, but… maybe the professor Namba can help you. I don't like to put those things in Team Rocket hands, but he is the best in the field of those weird things."

"Oh no… oh, oooohhhh nooooo!!! I am not talking with that…"

"Hey hey hey!!! We don't want to break the rating rules!!!" Said oak, breaking the…

"Hey, wait a minute!!! Don't go around breaking the fourth wall!!!" Said the author, breaking the fourth wall again.

"Sorry…" Said oak, breaking the fourth wall. Again. "Anyway, why not? I know you don't like him, I don't, but…"

"No!!!" I shouted " That big… ("Hey!!!") killed my father and my mother…

"Oh, well… then, you will have to find "him". Yeah, that's it. The legendary trainer." Said oak

Red

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yippie!!! I updated (^o^). Lets party!!!


End file.
